User talk:Oni Dark Link/Archive 3
Ambidextrous In response to your Left Handed thing, Im ampidextrous!!Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) prefered left or prefered right? Oni Link 18:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm right-handed, but until I was 14, I always drew with my left hand. Weird stuff. Actually, I think my handwriting turned out better with the left hand...ah well. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Prefered left if Writing and doing other complex things, Simple things like Throwing i tend to use right-Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) Blah, I've always been completely right-handed except for holding cups with my left hand for whatever reason. So generic and boring. You people make me jealous. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Appareantly theres something called Quadradextrousity, in witch someone can use there Feet as well as there hands (To write and stuff)Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) :Yeah, heard of it in passing a few times. That sounds, er, interesting, but it doesn't quite appeal to me..... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) imagine using a computer with your feetwhile you sit back on a coush and drink a hot drink. I so need to learn how to do that. Oni Link 18:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Whilst Painting a picture with your teeth!!Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) ::I think that'd make the keyboard smell pretty bad. Things touched by feet usually do. --AuronKaizer ' 18:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) The other end of the spectrum is not having any dextrousity at all! (Not bieng able to move your arms individualy)-Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) Rightys FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I use my right hand for about everything.'-- C2' / 21:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Now believe me here, the Quadradextrousity is difficult, one more random fact... i can, if i can be bothered, write so its readable with my feet, pick things up and generally fool about like that but another thing is, when i run, i lean so low i could practically go all fours... id like to be able to go all fours, doing that properly is horribly difficult but looks awesome coz you gotta drop your legs so you look like your crawling but your knees don't touch the ground, its neat but it HURTS... i'll shuddup before your ears take holidays to Thailand... LunaLink (talk) 22:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry what did you say there? I was in Shirtland (it's just south of Thailand) Oni Link 22:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh, i see why my friend says you remind her of me... thats what i would say on a normal day... AND i have to say its easier to paint than write with your feet...LunaLink (talk) 22:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) look Ok Oni wasnt that flashpennys name for him? Oni Link 12:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) no the name was completely made up and he created fanon info on the character. As far as i know if it was real he didnt do much to make us believe it Oni Link 16:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Name was fake, all the background info was fake, character was real.—'Triforce' ' 14' 17:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) not long after this discussion an article was made on the character titled Triforce Keeper :Good one brainiac, why dont you go make that at ZW also? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow....'-- C2' / 01:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: eh? what are you talking about? Oni Link 12:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::: Oni, just shut up. I am honestly so fed up with you its not even funny. You know you created the Legend of Neil page at ZW. Stop playing dumb all the time, and if you really are just like that, please get over it, and soon. Do you honestly think a rollbacker (a symbol of leadership) at ZP should be aiding our rival wiki in any way shape or form? Thats a retorical question, don't answer it. In fact please don't respond at all, I really don't even want to talk to you at this point. You've been here longer than me, time to get with the program. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Un. Beliveve. Able. You have been here for almost a year man, I would think you at least should know what is and isn't exceptible. Come on, get with it, this isn't your third week. I don't want to talk to you either, I'm just giving you a piece of my mind.'-- C2' / 16:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Youtube Hey I sent you a message on youtube but since it looks like you havent been on their for a while i was just going to tell you I did so that you could go check it.--Ironknuckle1 18:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Great Sea Excuse me, why did you undo my change to the page relative to New Hyrule? The article says that the Great Sea is featured both in Wind Waker and in Phantom Hourglass, but PH is set in the Ocean King' s World, not in the Great Sea... --Pkmns (talk) 19:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The great sea is featured directly at both the end and start of phantom hour glass. The world of the ocean king is also referred to as the great sea several times through out the game, Oni Link 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Warning Well I saw that you added the "I AM A TREE!" thing to the Peanut Gallery in the ToC. That is where I draw the line. You are a long-time user here, a rollback no less, and adding a mysterious, random comment, is unacceptible. If something like that happens again, there will be a more sever consequence.'-- C2' / 03:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :you think im the first person to ever add an unrelated comment to the peanut gallery? if there is something unacceptible about a four word phrase then i dont know whats wrong with the world. seriously if you want to ban me for saying im a tree then go ahead. the ban would make less sense then the phrase. Oni Link 18:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually this is the crux of a lot of unneeded behavior from you. This is not entirely about this situation, but all of behavioral issues we have had from you. You have been on the wiki for more than a year and it is expected that you act like it.'-- C2' / 19:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::There has been no unneeded behavior from me. I am a good contributor and follow the rules just as much as any other user. I know you are referring to my single edit on Zelda Wiki but last time I checked the rules editing other wikis wasn’t in it. I could give you a very compelling case but you said you don’t want to talk about it and I’m happy with that. Oni Link 22:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: What I'm getting at is that you should know better by now. You have been promoted already to rollback, are the featured users list, and have been here for over a year, it is expected that you should know that leaving a totally unrelated post, without a signature, is by no means acceptible behavior. I also cite several cases of going against an admins ruleing without discussing it with them, and the constant need to fix up pages that you have created. It just doesn't seem like you should be making those kind of mistakes. '-- C2' / 22:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) come on! a four word sentence and then, I'm going to ban you for saying that!Give the guy some slack! Cool mantax (talk) 03:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah except you didn't read anything I said. Anything. All you want to do is forgive people blindly, whitch you shouldn't do. You should forgive people based on their integrity, and how you feel about the situation. Just forgiving without reason doesn't work. And believe me I have cut this guy a lot of slack, for to long. He may be nice enough, but that doesn't excuse him from his actions.'-- C2' / 22:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Youtube yeah and i responded asking who you were Oni Link 22:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Do you actually manage to remember how many o's there are? --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 17. Its only one number. Besides i useually sign in using Gmail. Oni Link 16:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Red Wizzrobe ive taken this to the red wizzrobe talk page. We'll decide there what to name it or if it should just get an unknown name tag. Oni Link 17:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Joe. No one is giving any reasons why it shouldnt be called Wizzrobe (mini-boss). In game it is called Wizzrobe so just like all other enemies that are officaly named so should this one. And you never told me not too. You told me to discuss which i tried to do but no body said anything on the subject. I even asked to shout box and nobody said anything. even you yourself said that you dont know where the name red wizzrobe came from Oni Link 14:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I feel that the majora's mask ones should have their own page also. As for where the name came from. It appears to of come from a person who has no page and made five edits to the wiki. Oni Link 14:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) but no other wizzrobes in the series are mini-bosses except the majora's mask ones which have a slightly different name (on the subject of them there are only five in the game and all have to be defeated to progress {except the one in the secret shrine} and all have the distinctive mini-boss theme) Oni Link 15:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) well its more or less over but why do you think they shouldnt? Oni Link 23:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey here's a website with images i dont think we have for spirit tracks. http://www.zeldadungeon.net/gallery/index.php?cat=83 Luimpy (talk) 21:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) i think we have most of the ones we need there Oni Link 22:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: release dates Hmm, I hadn't ever seen that vote. Well, at least I didn't hit too many of them. Thanks for stopping me. That was getting tedious anyway... Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey! well ill need you to delete those one now if its not too muc trouble. i have better quality ones on hand now Oni Link 15:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i found the others straight after i uploaded the last then asked the shout box and was about to give them a speedy deletion tag when i seen your message here. Oni Link 15:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) st do you like the new game? ^^ Sprit Track Player no im a european. wont get it till friday Oni Link 18:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Eh On it. sorry about the whole confusion over it Oni Link 21:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Start using the preview page i know i should reallly and i useually do for big edits but its always the little things that get me. ill try to more often in the future Oni Link 15:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Whip Normally I would fix the problem with the Snake Whip move if someone had done it from a while ago, and new links have been added overtime, that happens. But you moved Snake Whip to Whip on Dec. 19th 2009, and the one who moved it should correct the links as such. Use the WhatLinksHere for help.'-- C2' / 02:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :i did intended to do it but the what links here seems to be slightly glitched for the past few months so it shows the link using the NAV which of course makes it show up on every page related to that game. But still ill have another look (if its a case of fixing something on the NAV i tend to not like doing things like that which could potentially ruin a lot of thingd) Oni Link 15:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed that it seems to be glitched, but you made the move so you by defacto have to correct the problem. Unless you are completely unable to correct the problem, that is when you ask an admin for help, not just leave it be like you did. You should know better.'-- C2' / 16:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I searched Whip in the search box and removed the ones that appeard that way but i admit i did forget to change the names on the actual page. Oni Link 16:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Meep Have a Meepy Christmas. Meep Meep (talk) 01:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :you too Mr Meep Oni Link 10:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Video I think that the scene with all of his companions was made that death so much more epic, because he said it him self: "It feels like dying. I die, and a new man goes sauntering off". He was just saying goodbye. Because they wouldn't meet '''that' variation of the Doctor again. Mr kmil 21:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Seemed a bit drawn out to me. Kind of lost the suspense in my opinion. Oni Link 22:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Really Oni? Okay so I can understand that you are really happy about your article becomming featured, but did you really have to archieve it yourself? I mean it is apparant that I was going to do it, but you say "i wanna archieve" and leave me to add it to the queue. Was it you who has updated the Featured Articles? No. Was it you who has updated the FA template because it was several months behind? No. Did you ever once do this on your own you time with a fight that was not your own? No. You've had more than enough warning's in the past about stupid stuff like this. This isn't your third week, its your 15 month of being here. I'm leaving your talk page open.'-- C2' / 23:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Didnt think it was that big a deal and wont do it in future if that is the case. Oni Link 23:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Take a day off, you've done stuff like this over and over before, and I'm about to quit because everyone, including me, keeps giving you warnings and chances.'-- C2' / 23:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I accept the block it might teach me to think before acting next time Oni Link 23:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are dedicated to the wiki, and a generally nice guy. Just think before you act.'-- C2' / 00:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Images